1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a shift lever mechanism of the automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a shift lever mechanism of an automatic transmission having "P" (parking) position, "R" (reverse-drive) position, "N" (neutral) position, "D" (forward-drive) position, "2" (second-speed forward-drive) position, and "1" (first-speed forward drive) position, it is usual that the shifting from the "D" position to the "2" position or vice versa is manually made without depressing the push button mounted on the top of the shift lever. In order to give the driver a feeling of security during such shifting, "detent feeling generating mechanisms" have been proposed which function to give the operator "a feeling of detent" when he or she moves the shift lever from the "D" position to the "2" position or vice versa. However, some of such detent feeling generating mechanisms fail to satisfy the user's demands for improved dependability and miniaturization.